kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme
Awesomesauce Extreme is the sixth chatroom listed in Kongregate's queue. The current slogan states, "Like, welcome to Awesomesauce, dude. How may I, like, take your order?", as submitted by the user CheeseDeluxe, but a more accurate description of the room would most likely be one given by user Call_Me_Skinner: "no awesomesauce exceeds what little awesomeness you contain in that pitiful sack you call a body, what with our trolls gay sex chats between 10 year old boys, and our spamming sessions, best if you move along auron" The current room owner for Awesomesauce Extreme (AsE, or AE) is plugin848y. Moderators Of AsE Plugin848y: Room owner of AsE. From rumors sifting through Awesomesauce, she's pretty cool. Of late, she has rarely been seen. Sqwirt: Like Plugin, has only been seen few and far between lately. Pretty laid back mod. peacefulreality: A newer moderator, seen recently around the room. Has considered being full-time mod for AsE. KjimaBR: Occasional AsE moderator. Pops in every now and then to regulate chat. Regulars of AsE -Cosmic_Castaway: That'd be the author of this page, replacing the former author, who's name was simply random digits. Additionally, said former user tooted his own horn. And quote, "I was the best mod yay me." Simply unacceptable. Cosmic_Castaway Has recently returned to Kongregate and Awesomesauce Extreme ''after a lengthy absence. A member of the Knights Of LoRDaeron. Commonly referred to as either Cosmic, Castaway, or...to his chagrin, Cosmo. Is often asked question as to whether or not he got his username from the song of the same name from the film Titan AE, or from the movie Castaway. The answer is the former. No need to ask anymore. :-Knights Of LoRDaeron account name: CassiusCosmictus -LoRDxDeMoN: A user commonly confused for being a troll, do to his unique brand of humor. Founder of the Knights of LoRDaeron, and ruler of LoRDaeron. Referred to as LoRD, or the Lordius. Abhors the wimminz, unless there are sandwiches involved. One of the current leaders in the "A Knight's Story" leaderboards, with 6 stars. :-Knights Of LoRDaeron account name: LordiusDemonicus :-Alt-account: Thaddeus_H_Drol -xCPTxKICKxNUTZx: Founder of the Brotocol, under his title, Broseidon, King of the Brocean. Has requested that his witty trolling abilities be known. And quote, "I like to be known to be hated." A member of the Knights of LoRDaeron. Over time, his attendance to the room has lessened. Referred to as CPT as Broseidon. :-Knights Of LoRDaeron account name: NutticusErectus :-Alt-accounts: SldgeHmmrFceLift, HxCBeatsSxE, ArYaNxNuTZ, xBroseidonx -MaimedCorpse: Formerly referred to as MC, he is now known simply as Maimed. Has been offered to be become a knight of LoRDaeron, but declined, stating laziness as being the key factor. As for more information on him, that shall be provided by the user, Aidscake. And quote, from MaimedCorpse's profile: "Maimed is interesting. Maimed is the best. Maimed eats kids like you for breakfast. Without him, Kongregate is nothing. Without him, the WORLD is nothing. Maimed is cocky sometimes, and may come off as a little harsh. Don’t let yourself be fooled, though. He is just like a pinata. Take a swing at him. If you can just crack the shell open, I think inside you’d find something sweet. And fluffy." :-Alt-accounts: Hivpie, AgentSnuggles -Windextor: Is commonly accused of stealing Dane Cook's "Windextor" joke, much to his annoyance. Has been known to mute users who make this mistake. Has, possibly, the most nicknames of all AsE users, ranging from Dexy, to Dex, to Windex, and WhippedWindex. Constantly reminisces of the "good old days" of AsE, with good reason. A valued member of the Knights of LoRDaeron. :-Knights of LoRDaeron account: WindictusMaximus -TomehLove: British. Very, very british. Of course, his accent does allow anything he says to be automatically hilarious. Examples: "I just cut the tip of my penis off.", "My girlfriend just broke my heart.", and "I'd eat HER krumpet!" Often referred to as simply Tomeh. Once had a contest with Cosmic to determine who was skinnier, and therefore, more awesome. Tomeh won. :-Alt-account: TomehHawk -Aidscake: Hates her accent, a lot. Often referred to as Aids, or AIDS. Information provided by MaimedCorpse. And quote, from Aidscake's profile: "The Aidscake is not a lie, though you might think it too good to be true. You might think that surely nothing can be this sweet and still be good for you. You'd be wrong. Aidscake is not only one of the sweetest things around but it has been clinically proven to ease stress, regrow hair and cure erectile dysfunction. Once you try it you'll wonder how you ever lived without it. It is delicious Aidscake. You must eat it. (Author: MaimedCorpse<3)" -joeypeapot: Romantically attached in real life to CPT. Founder of the Hotocol Organization of the Brotocol. Best friends for life with CrzyCrtny. Apparently, she's a "counter-cunt", which, according to CPT is "The girl version of a cockblocker". And quote, from CPT, "A counter cunt is being a bitch to someone because they are being a cunt for various reasons, you don't want them to have a guy, or other shit like that." She used to aspire to be a mod, then she realized modship is for cunts, and does whatever she wants now. She would like it to be known that she is only half-troll, and that she hates, "Fake bisexual virgin skanks." -Alt-accounts: homojoe, CoppyFields, Simplex_2, themeeper_ AsE's Most Obnoxious CrzyCrtny: More commonly known as "****ney". Member of the Hotocol. Most infamously know for getting on everyone's nerves and not caring, constantly explaining to everyone that the internet is is ''NOT real, and being on Bizzy's Bizzarre305 "e-cock". Usually, any account without vowels belongs to her. You can probably find her hating "cunts" and being annoyed by the following users: themeeper, PaRaMoReGuRl13 she is usually trying to cyber with her, warlord200, most mods Isfan or as she likes to call "fanny" or "Issy". Quote from constant makeout buddy/ square dancing partner joeypeapot "There's not much to say about her. She'll probably hate you. And she probably won't give a fu** about you." -Alt-accounts: Courtneezy, TheGreatCrtnezzy, CrtnyCrrptd, Simplex_1, CraziusCortnius Disclaimers and copyrights: -All quotes and content herein this page are not subject to editing other than by the quoted (their quotes only) or Cosmic_Castaway. All quotes are the property of the quoted. -The regulars of AsE are the elite in Kong. -Protip: Kong = the bedroom -"You're not how much money you have in the bank. You're not the car you drive, you're not the contents of your wallet. You're not your fuggin khakis." -If you find this page offensive, then complain. Or learn to laugh at yourself, that'd be preferred. Complaints about the page? Suggestions for the page? please direct them to Cosmic_Castaway. Interested in voice chatting with some of the AsE regulars? Contact Cosmic_Castaway or LoRDxDeMoN for the information for our Ventrilo server. (Ventrilo client available at www.ventrilo.com) Category:Chat rooms